Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Information processing may include an operation of combining input (I) and memory information (S), giving processing (F) defined for an application, and acquiring output information (O). Thus, information processing may be expressed as a relation of O=F (I, S). To perform the processing, the input I and the memory information S may have a data type corresponding to the processing F. For example, if a data type is defined at a level of a Machine Instruction, a level of a compiler, and/or a level of an application, corresponding processing F may be defined for these data types.
One basic data type is an integer type. Basic operations, such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, and comparison may be performed at a level of machine instructions. Other operations may be performed on an integer type using a compiler and/or an application.
Another data type may be a variable-length data type, such as a character string. Various operations, such as move, copy, coupling of two or more character strings, division of a character string, searching a character string, insertion and/or deletion of the character string from a specified position may be implemented.
Another data type may be an aligned data sequence. Various operations, including but not limited to, a data sequence copy, a data sequence length calculation, a data sequence merge of two or more data sequences, a data sequence division, and a data sequence-element search may be implemented on a data sequence.
The data sequence copy operation may produce another data sequence. The data sequence length calculation operation may produce an indication of a length of a data sequence.
The data sequence division operation may divide one or more data sequences into two or more partial data sequences. The order key values within the data sequences may not be disrupted during a data sequence divide. A data sequence divide operation of a single data sequence and of 2 pair type aligned data sequences may be accomplished.
The data sequence merge operation of two or more data sequences may combine the two or more data sequences into a single data sequence. The data sequence-element search operation may determine a location of an element within a data sequence. For a 2 pair type aligned data sequence, the data sequence merge operation and the data sequence element search operations may be performed using, in part, a data sequence division operation.
In order to decrease processing time to perform some of the above operations, parallel processing of the operations may be performed. Parallel processing may be performed using multiple individual processors, a processor with multiple cores, or some combination thereof.